


Another Man's Daughter

by TheLastTypewriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTypewriter/pseuds/TheLastTypewriter
Summary: Bruce often wonders how she will turn out. Will she be her own person or is there some of her father lurking deep inside of her?
Kudos: 8





	Another Man's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction in SO many years. I may be a bit rusty and it may not be my best but I had to do it. I may plan to make a sequel to this but I don't know how I would follow up to it.
> 
> Enjoy.

The eyes, its those eyes.

She has the same eyes.

His eyes.

"Mr. Bruce?" A young girl's voice calls out to him as she tugs on his shirt sleeve. "Mr. Bruce? Are you OK?"

"I'm sorry Lucy; I was thinking about something else." He smiles at her.

Lucy places her hands on her hips and puffs her cheeks with an angry look on her face, "Please pay attention. You promised to play with me while mommy is out shopping."

"You are absolutely right, I'm sorry." Bruce apologizes to Lucy and does his best to play with her. He doesn't mind playing with Lucy, he is starting to like spending time with the little blonde pigtailed girl but he does question why she wants him to visit so much. Bruce knows for a fact Lucy plays with Oliver and Dinah's son, Conner but why would she want a grown man to play with he doesn't understand.

"We are playing house. Here, you be Ted and I will be Betty," Lucy says and hands Bruce a toy truck with a tutu placed around it.

"Okay," He is unsure what game of house Lucy has in mind. Bruce places his car on the carpeted floor and moves it towards Lucy's car. "Hi honey."

Lucy moves 'Betty' towards 'Ted' "Where have you been?" She says with an annoyed voice.

"I was busy," Bruce says, confused by Lucy's sudden tone.

"You are always busy." Lucy moves 'Betty' closer to her husband and starts to sniff "You smell like stinky grown-up juice."

"I -" Bruce isn't sure what is going on.

"So it is true." Lucy starts to move 'Betty' away, "I am leaving and I am taking the babies with me." 

Bruce is shocked and stunned at the imagination of this little girl.

"Mr. Bruce; Ted now has to fight for Betty now," Lucy explains to him.

"Right." He has never been one for games and toys; his own childhood was cut short. As for Damian, he was already so adult-like when they first met.

Bruce can be better for Lucy.

"Betty, wait. Please don't go," He gets into character. "I promise not to drink grown-up juice anymore."

"Do you really promise?" Lucy moves 'Betty' back.

"I really promise," Bruce says and moves 'Ted' closer to 'Betty'. "We are family and family needs to stay together.

"OK, I will stay." Lucy moves 'Betty' to 'Ted' and presses their fenders together, "Mwah." 

Bruce can't help but smile as Lucy acts out the kiss between the cars.

"Then they lived happily ever," Lucy smiles.

"I see Lucy got you to play Mr. and Mrs. Car." 

Bruce looks up to see Harley coming into the living carrying a grocery bag. 'She went shopping after meeting with Dinah and Oliver.' 

"Mommy!" Lucy gets up from the floor and rushes to hug Harley.

"How's my little girl?" Harley picks up Lucy, placing a kiss on her cheek and hugs her tighter.

"I'm having so much fun; Mr. Bruce is better at playing than Ollie and Dinah." Lucy says with so much joy that it makes Bruce smile. "Even if doesn't pay attention much of the time." 

As Bruce gets up from Harley's carpeted floor, not hearing what Lucy last said, he looks over towards the two of them; the way they hug, smile and look at each other. Bruce has only seen Harley act this way with two other people but one is in lock-up and the other is dead.

"You alright there Brucie?" Harley asks which snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Yes; I just...have something on my mind," Bruce says.

"See? Mr. Bruce has been doing that all day," Lucy says to her mother. "He almost didn't want to play with me."

Bruce shakes his head, "That's not true Lucy; I like playing with you."

"Only when you're told to," Lucy playfully pouts to which Harley laughs.

"Now, now funny girl; Brucie is a grown-up and most grown-ups have a hard time playing," Harley tries to explain. "I'm sure he was thinking about work." 

Lucy looks at Bruce, "Don't you like being here with me and mommy Mr. Bruce? You would rather work?"

Bruce doesn't know to say.

"Don't you want to stay with us?"

Harley sees Bruce go a little red around the cheeks, "You know it's almost dinner time. Lucy, why don't you go wash up? I bought you your favorite dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets."

"Oh boy!" Lucy shouts with joy then jumps from Harley's arm onto the floor and rushes to the bathroom.

"I know that look," Harley says as she walks towards Bruce and begins to pick up her daughter's toys. "You're thinking if Lucy has any of The Joker in her."

Bruce shakes his head but he was thinking that earlier "No, I-,"

"I've had those thoughts too," Harley interrupts him. She places the toys in the chest and walks over to her couch to sit down.

Bruce joins Harley and sits next to her, "You have?"

Harley nods her head "A few days ago, Lucy got into a foul mood because we couldn't go to the beach. She began to shout and throwing her toys toys. Lucy gave me this stare" Harley shakes her head, "At that moment, I swear Bruce...I could see Joker in her eyes."

It has to be a coincidence; Harley and Bruce having the same thought. He wants to say something but Harley continues.

"I remember how angry Joker would get and all the times I was on the receiving end of it."

Bruce can see how Harley distrusted by this. "The Joker is gone; what he has done to you will never happen again."

Harley sinks her head, "I had a nightmare once where I hear Lucy laughing in her bedroom. I walk in and..." She takes a moment to catch her breath, "I see her laughing with Mr. J, sitting on her bed."

Bruce can hear the tremble in Harley's voice as she recounts the nightmare.

"I try running towards Lucy but Joker grabs her and takes my baby away." 

He sees her on the verge of tears. Bruce takes hold of Harley's hand, "Lucy is not the Joker, he isn't coming back and she isn't going to become like him."

Harley looks at Bruce, "How can you be so damn sure?"

"Because I trust you won't let that happened," He says to her.

Harley can't help but smile and holds Bruce's hand in return, "Thanks B-Man." She quickly composes herself, "I'm concern when Lucy gets older and is going to ask about who her father is."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Bruce knows there is no way Lucy would handle knowing the truth about her birth father; there may never be a way.

Harley shakes her head "I don't know but Lucy is a curious girl. I know she thinks about where her father is from the way she watches Oliver playing with Conner when they come over."

She laughs a little, "I think that's why Lucy wants you to come visit so much; she must think of you as her father."

Bruce is taken aback by Harley's words, "Oh."

"I'm not telling you this because I want you to be Lucy's dad," Harley doesn't want there to be a misunderstanding between them, "I just thought it was sweet and you would like to know."

"I'm not bothered by it Harley and I do find it sweet," Bruce quickly explains as to not give Harley any wrong idea. "It's just with my history of being a dad, I don't think Lucy would like me as a father to her." 

Now Bruce has an answer as to why Lucy wants him around so often.

"Well Lucy doesn't think that; she sees something in you Brucie." Harley moves closer to him realizing they are still holding hands, "You know, I think I see it too."

Bruce stares deeply into Harley's eyes, subconsciously getting closer to her. They slowly lean their faces closer, their lips just inches apart.

"I'm here!" Lucy shouts as she rushes into the living room, "Now where are those yummy dinosaurs?"

Both Harley and Bruce let go of each other's hand and get up from couch. "Of course honey," Harley says, her heart pounding from what she and Bruce were about to do, "Let's get dinner started."

"I guess I should be going then, it's getting late," Bruce says to them.

"Wait Mr. Bruce," Lucy rushes to him and grabs hold of his hand, just like her mother had done a few minutes ago, "Please stay, have dinner with us. Pretty please?"

Bruce looks down at Lucy; noticing how big her eyes are as she begs him. 'They aren't the same,' He thinks to himself. Bruce looks towards Harley who is smiling and blushing and then looks back to Lucy.

'She is his daughter but she is not him,' Bruce remembering his words from earlier. He places his hand on Lucy's cheek and smiles at her, "Alright, I'll stay."

Lucy's whole face brightens and then wipes her eyes with her sleeve, "YAY!!!" She starts to pull Bruce by the arm towards the kitchen. "Come sit next to me."

"The more the merrier," Harley says just as cheerful as her daughter.

Bruce finds this surprisingly good, something he didn't know he would like.

"Before we start dinner I have one question Harley; what is grown-up juice?"


End file.
